


baby, come light me up.

by worth_the_risk



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Bar, Flirting, I went on an adventure in Russian with Ashley for this one y'all, M/M, Toasting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 05:59:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7965259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/worth_the_risk/pseuds/worth_the_risk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You will not out-toast me with vodka in my hand, Parson.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	baby, come light me up.

“Didn’t think you’d be out and about tonight after the pounding we laid on you.” Alexei turned away from the group of his teammates he was standing with. Parson was grinning up at him, mostly empty pint glass of something appley-smelling in his hand.

“What, you expect me to lick my wounds by going back to hotel and getting some sleep? No. Of course I’m getting drinks.” 

“This your last game on the road this week?” Kent took a sip of his cider and leaned, elbows on the bar.

“Yes, we are flying back in morning. Going back where it’s cold? I’m ready.”

“Eh, you get used to it eventually. Apparently.” Kent waved his empty hand around. “I fucking haven’t.” Alexei snorted into his beer.

“You are not from here?”

“Nope, Schenectady. New York?” Alexei shook his head. “It’s like thirty minutes from Albany. The Knickerbocker Arena? Or,” he scoffed, his voice taking on a mocking tone, “the Times Union Center.”

“Ah, yes! I know where that is.”

“Gets nice and cold around October, stays that way til March. It’s perfect.”

“You are fond of cold things, then?” Alexei reached for his wallet, getting ready to buy his snarky opponent a drink.

Kent turned to fully face Alexei, taking his weight off of the bar. His eyes dragged from Alexei’s shoes, up over the lines of his thighs and hips, and rested on his smile for a heady beat before flicking up to meet his gaze. “And hot things.”

Alexei swallowed, something icy and tingling curling in the pit of his stomach, and turned sharply to the bartender.

“Excuse me, can I get two shots of Stoli, please?” She nodded and reached to a shelf above her for the glasses.

“Make it four.” She grabbed two more without missing a beat and poured the vodka across the glasses in one fluid motion.

Alexei’s eyebrows lifted and he smiled. The corner of Kent’s mouth quirked up and he reached for the first of his skinny shooters, throwing it back without breaking eye contact. Alexei waited for him to pick up the second one to raise his own, and Kent mirrored him.

“To a hell of a game.”

“To a hell of a forward.”

“To a hell of a defenseman.”

“You will not out-toast me with vodka in my hand, Parson.”

“Alright, Mashkov.” Kent smirked up at his company. “To tonight, then?”

“To tonight.” 

Kent clinked the bases of their little glasses together and threw back his second shot, still grinning.

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by 'into you' by ariana grande
> 
>  
> 
> I don't remember when it happened but, in our group chat a while back, we decided that Tater is a heaux for Ariana Grande.


End file.
